bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deleted Audio
This article lists every audio and dialogue that were removed or not used in the final release of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Characters Bendy From Chapter 1's prototype, the violin sound for his cutout jumpscare is different and louder. From the newer update however, it is replaced by the sound previously used for Bendy's first cutout jumpscare. Henry Stein From the prototype version of Chapter 1, there are two sounds for Henry which were unused for the newer update. Strangely an updated version of these can be found in the updated Chapter 1. * A gasp sound effect when encountering Bendy's cutout jumpscare for the first time. center * Henry's line after encountering Ink Bendy's jumpscare along with the workshop beginning to flood: "I'm getting the hell out of here!" Prototype Version Henry's removed line when he discovers the Ink Machine from older updates before the release of Chapter 4. "So this is the Ink Machine, huh? Wonder how you turn it on." From the game files for Chapter 3, there is an audio file of Henry's completely unused dialogue. "What the heck was that." In the game files of Chapter 5, there is an audio file of Henry just asking: "Joey?" Monsters Ink Bendy From Chapter 1's prototype, Ink Bendy lets out a shrill scream when popping out behind the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine's room. Upon release of remastered updates, the scream was completely removed and was replaced by somewhat a startling instrument sound. From the first release of Chapter 2, Ink Bendy emits a strange deep moan when killing Henry during the chase. Despite the sounds' removal, the sound can be still heard when he merges out of the ink pool before grunting, and while trying to break the door down from S3 vault. Found in Chapter 4's game files, there is a humorously unused "jumpscare" sound for Ink Bendy which turns out to be an amusing voice speaking "Hey hey hey!" in a reference to the popular 70's American animated television show's character Fat Albert. According to Mike Mood on Twitter, this was a placeholder sound effect used when Bendy appeared at the vent in Chapter 4. Searchers Found in the game files for Chapter 2's first release, there are many unused sounds of dying moans for the Searchers that was supposed to occur upon killing them. However, neither of these sounds played for the killed Searchers in-game before Chapter 3's release. One of these unused death sounds is recycled for the updated Searchers after Chapter 3 came out. Interestingly enough, two more unused death sounds are reused and edited for the Swollen Searchers. Soundtracks Drawn to the Darkness This track would play in the game credits of every chapter until the Chapter 5 '' update. You Left Me in a Heartbeat This track was originally used for the automatically played projector in the Theater location. In ''Chapter 4's current update, the track was replaced by Bendy's whistle. Little Devil Darling Before the Chapter 4 update, the Little Devil Darling track was completely different and shorter. Miscellaneous Test Beeps Located in the game files for Chapter 4, there are two completely unused audio files, consisting nothing else than loud beeps. Suggested by their file names, both audio files are placeholders. Lose / Win Both audio files are rather hidden jokes by the game's developers in the game files. The "lose" audio plays the voice of Mike Mood speaking out "Boo you lose! You suck!" with few developers repeating his line. The "win" audio is just the developers clapping and cheering. Unlocked Game Jolt achievement sound In the Game Jolt port, a sound will play once the player unlocks the achievement from both Chapter 1 and 2''. As a result when the game's Game Jolt page is ultimately deleted after ''Chapter 3 releases, this sound clip remains abandoned. Prototype sounds Category:Deleted content Category:Deleted BATIM content